Fright Night (1985) The Twins: Precursor Twist of Fate
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Identical twin sister Abby and Aggy together run their family realty business. Abby the basically deals with everything as Aggy is the secretary. Aggy decides to take on the sale of 78 Elm Wood. Yet, her deception back fires for she unfortunately is identical to someone from the lengthy past of the vampire Jerry Dandridge. Precursor to upcoming fan fic with Vendhela!
1. Chapter 1 Abby & Aggy

**Fright Night (1985)**

The Twins

Chapter One

Abby &amp; Aggy

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Identical since birth. Identical dark brown hair. Identical hazel eyes. Identical in every way imaginable, that is until they grew into teenagers.

All their life, Abigail and Agatha were never compared to one another for they were identical twin sisters. Abigail was the first to take that first breath and fifteen minutes later was followed by Agatha. From their birth and into their child years they were always dressed identical with their brown hair identically styled. Never a photo of just one, always both. But differences had emerged throughout the growth of their personalities, yet, they were still defined as identical with their differences looked over. Though they remained with the same faces with different likes and dislikes passed their large hazel eyes, they were as close in the manner if they were one singular individual. They were one another's confidant, best friends, and forever bonded as sisters, twin sisters.

It wasn't until they reached their teen that Abby and Aggy began to express their individuality in the means of their clothing and hair style choices. Abby favored the color blue and Aggy favored green. Abby preferred to wear pants and simple shirts and flat shoes. Aggy preferred to wear dresses and skirt with pretty feminine blouses and wore slight heels. Abby preferred to wear her hair pinned back in ponytails to keep the length out her way. Aggy preferred her hair down to show off the lengthy and thickness. And when they graduated high school they finally had their first separate black and white photos.

Another they identical quirk they shared, Abby and Aggy were inseparable. They were sisters first and foremost and anyone or anything would never come between them. Their bond was exactly how it has been always described between all twins. They lived and breathed in one another's presence. They survived hand in hand and side by side. Together they left their parents' home and pursued a further education attending the same college and shared the same room in a sorority house. They attended the same classes which they walked to side by side. They worked as waitresses at the same diner. Yet, they maintained separate personalities with their own unique differences.

Abby continued with her Tom boyish ways as Aggy maintained her feminine ways. Yet, neither ever experienced the affections of the opposite sex. Abby was more focused on her studies as Aggy straggled along being distracted by attractive Hollywood actors. Abby continued her determination to go beyond a simple secretary while Aggy was perfectly alright settling for such career. Abby wanted to push herself to the highest possible goal to be reached as Aggy found no need to push herself any further.

The twins graduated college, Abby was one of the highest in their graduating class while Aggy settled for the average middle. From that business college they emerged and returned to their suburban town. Abby immediately dove to the opportunity to embrace the offered job from she and Aggy father who ran a very successful realtor business, jumped head first to become the town's first female realtor. As for Aggy, she was satisfied with the secretarial position which had her fetching coffee and using the cloth ribbon typewriter while answering phone calls using her sweet and feminine voice. Abby's mind focused on her career while Aggy simply continued to fancy those glamorous men that were out of reach.

The sisters remained in their family home sharing the same bedroom they had throughout their childhood. Their bond was still unhindered. They continued to be the best of friends always being one another's supportive voice. Yet, their personalities continued to change. Abby saw no place in her life for men, wanted her career and eventually full independence though she would never abandon Aggy. Aggy daydreamed on a regular basis of the perfect gentleman to sweep her romantically off her six inch heels, yet she too could never see herself abandoning Abby for any man. And so their lives continued together, side by side and hand in hand.

A few years passed and Abby found herself taking on the full responsibility of the realtor business the moment their father passed from a massive heart attack. Aggy reluctantly took on even more responsibility beyond being a common secretary now that she and her sister both inherited the business.

A few years again passed and the sisters fully inherited the family home upon their mother's passing from fatal depression. Aggy was the unfortunate one who returned home to bring their mother lunch to find that their mother no longer could continue life without their father. That moment embedded deeply inside Aggy, the image forever implanted of their mother wide eyed while lying in a bath filled with blood reddened water and two slit wrists. Abby was effected but took on the strong role and did everything imaginable to protect their family name from such a scandalous tragedy. Their mother was buried beside their father and took the family secret to the grave.

Now, it became just the twin sisters, no other family. Both turned thirty and were decently successful but continued living entwined lives. Abby continued to maintain the reputation of the realtor business with Aggy's help making first impression with clients. Yet, something was about to emerge between the two inseparable sisters, something with dark intentions and even darker motives. And that something emerged one evening when the sky grew dark.

Abby was in her office as usual, everything decorated to her unique test but kept her father's mahogany desk. Aggy was outside her sister's office door tidying and putting away contracts and customer files and real estate listings.

Aggy tucked away another thick file folder into the metal file cabinet while in one hand she held one of her Hollywood magazines. She easily moved about her secretarial space while her eyes focused and studied all the juicy details concerning the Hollywood elite. Her six inch heels moved effortless back and forth across the carpeted floor as she snatched one handed file after file. She hummed a little Buddy Holly melody with her eyes scanning the details of perfect faces.

With a little hip bump, the final drawer was closed and she returned to her desk and sat down to continue to indulge in her little sinful Hollywood treat. She and Abby always left together which meant she could be waiting until Abby finished whatever business the twin was conducting on the phone in the office. She sat with her legs crossed and foot bouncing up and down in beat to the melody she hummed.

The rotary phone on the desk started to ring.

Aggy huffed in response to being interrupted reading her article. She dropped the magazine as the phone persistently rang.

"Aggy!" Abby shouted from behind the closed door of her office.

"Yeah, yeah!" Aggy called back, "I got it!" She grabbed the receiver, ended the annoying ringing, then brought it to her ear. "Port Bend Realty," she sang into the phone, "How may I help you?" She said the same words every day each time she answered phone for the passed several years.

"Yes," a man's voice spoke through the receiver, "I'm calling about a house that your realty currently has up for sale."

Aggy slightly rolled her eyes. Of course, she thought, since it was a realty business. "Yes," she sang with her typically sweet secretarial voice, "And what property are you speaking of, Sir?"

"The three story house on Elm Wood Street." the man sang in return.

Aggy's lips curiously puckered. After a second earful she heard something quite attractive about the man's voice. "Oh, yes," she chimed then rose up to fetch the file on the interested property, "78 Elm Wood, yes." She pulled open the file drawn and easily fetched the file.

"Yes, correct," the man agreed, "I'm interested in purchasing the property."

"Yes, Sir," she agreed, his voice became more and more attractive. Her eyes studied the file then she stated, "Well, Sir, would you like to view this property and if so, what would be convenient for you?"

"Please, the name is Jerry Dandridge." the man urged, "And, yes, I would like to view the property but unfortunately I am only available in the evenings, would this be of any inconvenience?"

"Hmm," she hummed, "I don't see why it would, Mr. Dandridge." She grinned, the man named Jerry Dandridge sure had a nice tone about his voice. She returned to her desk and set down the file then urged, "Just name a convenient time for you and I'll make the appointment." She lifted her hand and anxiously chewed on the tip of her nail, enjoyed his voice.

"Anytime after dark, I'm usually out until then." he explained.

She nodded then asked, "What day would you like to view the property, Mr. Dandridge?"

"Tomorrow evening, if that's possible." he replied.

Her eyes shifted side to side in thought. She slightly leaned and focused on the office door as a little idea formed in her head. "Well," she grinned more then said, "Tomorrow night will be perfectly alright. And, would seven be convenient for you, Mr. Dandridge?"

"Yes, that would be great." he replied, "And, might I ask, who am I speaking with?"

"Agatha Bayne," she answered.

"And will you be showing me the property, Miss Agatha Bayne?" he asked with nearly a sly cool tone about his voice.

Her lips formed into a smirk then she eagerly replied, "Yes and it'll be my pleasure."

"Excellent," he commented then said, "Well, I will see you, Miss Bayne, at seven tomorrow night."

"Yes, you will, Mr. Dandridge." she sweetly asked, felt somewhat devious for Abby always showed the properties.

Jerry Dandridge charmingly sang, "Thank you and have a good evening, Miss Bayne."

"Yes, you too, Mr. Dandridge." she chimed then lowered the receiver. She nearly girlishly giggled.

"Aggy!" Abby's voice shouted, "Who was it?!"

Aggy snatched up the Elm Wood file and quickly put it back in the file cabinet. "No one, Abby!" she called back, "Another solicitor, as usual!" She never lied to her sister but there was just something about the man's voice that encouraged to do so.

Aggy entered her sister's office and stood in the doorway with her typical sweet smile. "Are we ready to go home yet?" she asked. All their lives they always referred to one another as 'we' for that was how they lived their inseparable lives. "I'm hungry, Abby, and it's already passed eight." she stated as she stood with her hands tucked behind her back.

Abby looked to her sister then commented, "Yeah, I'm getting pretty hungry too." She rose up from her desk, snatched up the keys to the 1951 Cadillac. "Well, we should stop and pick up something from Sandy's." she suggested, Sandy's was a local diner, "I have to finish the paperwork on the Killway sale." She grabbed the thick file that held the entire bidding war that had finally come to a pretty expensive end.

"Sounds good." Aggy sang then spun around to fetch her wool coat.


	2. Chapter 2 Aggy's Deception

**Fright Night (1985)**

The Twins

Chapter Two

Aggy's Deception

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

The following day was typical. Abby and Aggy woke bright and early, shared breakfast in traditional fashion then left to open the realty office. Abby dove right into work to deal with the final details of the highly anticipated Killway sale and Aggy also did her usual which meant typing out formal letters, filing listings, but she also took the time to study the details of the Elm Wood Street property. Again, Aggy was being unlikely keeping a secret from her unsuspecting twin.

Throughout the day hired realtor agents came in and out in typical fashion. Abby handed out the assignment properties. Aggy answered the telephone whenever it rang while continuing to familiarize herself with Elm Wood.

At lunch time, Aggy did as usual, left the office and fetched she and Abby's lunch from Sandy's. She returned to the office and quietly ate her lunch behind her desk as Abby ate behind hers multitasking between eating and working deals. After lunch, Abby left, as usual, to go to the bank to finalize the Killway sale which would bring another hefty profit to the realty. Aggy was left alone which worked in her favor to find the keys to Elm Wood property then hid them in her purse along with the file.

By the realty's closing, the office was again silent with just Abby and Aggy.

Aggy kept watchful of the clock, paranoid that she would fail to meet Mr. Jerry Dandridge. She anxiously sat behind her desk while unconsciously chewing on her nail tip with her large hazel eyes focused on the clock. How was she going to go about her attempt at deception? She needed to use the Cadillac which typically Abby drove. She feared she would be late to show the house which meant that possible sale would fail then it could quite possibly backfire against her because of her deception.

Aggy rose up and stepped to the office door. Nervously she opened the door then peeked inside at her sister. "Abby," she sweetly sang her sister's name, "How much longer?"

Abby frowned, she was in the middle of putting together a new file for another house the realty was chosen to show. "I'm not sure when we'll be leaving, Aggy." she somewhat huffed, "I told the Landon's that I'll have the listing up by morning." she finally looked up from her papers, "We might be another hour or so."

Aggy glanced to the clock hung on the wall behind Abby's desk, twenty minutes to seven. She looked to her sister, held her smile. "Well," she stammered a bit, "How about I go home and make us dinner then bring it back here and we can eat a good meal together instead of Sandy's, hmm?" Yes, that would give her plenty time to show Elm Wood.

"Are you okay driving alone?" Abby asked, not really surprised by her sweet sister's suggestion.

Aggy laughed, "Why yes, silly."

"Well, do we have anything at home to make a meal?" Abby asked, couldn't remember the last time they had gone grocery shopping.

"Oh," Aggy said then paused and thought, "Oh, I can easily stop at the store before it closes."

Abby sighed then nodded, "Okay, sure. Just make something easy." she looked back down at the layers of paper, "Just throw something together and be careful driving." her hand gestured to her briefcase on the chair set before her desk, "The cash and the Caddy's keys are in there."

"Okay!" Aggy sang then eagerly entered the office and quickly fetched the money and car keys, "I'll be back in an hour or less, okay?" She beamed on the inside as on the outside her smile was just as bright.

"That's fine." Abby agreed without looking to Aggy.

"Okay," Aggy again sang then marched for the door with excitement in her steps, "See you!"

"Yep," Abby sang back.

Aggy was both anxious and nervous with a huge flutter excitement. Being deceptive was something new for her. For all her thirty years she and Abby kept nothing from one another just as best friends and twin sisters should. Yet, after all those years she felt the urge to do perhaps prove something. Yes, she was curious about what face went with that intriguing vocal but also, she wanted to step out from behind the secretarial desk and perhaps do more in part of the family business. If she were to sell the Elm Wood property, perhaps she could earn herself a different role at the realty. She understood that Abby would likely be upset and possibly disappointed but if she were to make the sale then the deception would be looked passed, she hoped.

She arrived ten minutes before seven and took that time to freshen up her makeup which Abby never wore. Also, she took the time to get inside the old three story house and illuminate it as much as she could since the power had been turned off nearly ten years prior. 78 Elm Wood was one of several historical homes, one of the first to be built in that humble little city of Port Bend. She remembered the family that originally owned the corner lot property, who she come to learn were from old money. The state of the old house was somewhat run down and, she guessed, showing it at night might have it's benefits because in good lighting many of the run down features would surely be a negative.

She lit the few provided kerosine lanterns which dimly illuminated the main parlor where she stood and practiced her presentation. She had listened over and over to Abby practice presentations. There was always a must to give a positive light to any home or structure. One must be honest as well but always place the negatives in a more positive light. She hoped she wouldn't mess up. She always had the ability to speak to people, that's why she was the first and last every client saw when they entered and left the office. Always a pleasant person with a sweet smile and never impolite.

A glare of headlights caught Aggy's attention. She quickly stepped to the window within the parlor and peeked through the aged and worn drapery. Her wide hazel eyes peered out and saw a quite expensive appearing car pull into the driveway and park behind the Cadillac. She stepped back and straightened the hem of her proper secretarial pencil skirt then adjusted her dark green wool overcoat. She took a deep breath then gathered up the property's file with her knit wool gloved hands. She hoped the deep winter chill inside the old house wouldn't turn the potential buyer away.

She stepped across the original hardwood, the varnished dulled and scratched. The sound of her heels tapped against the floor nearly echoed through the quite and unoccupied house as she approached the front door. She paused before the door and again took a deep breath to relaxed her nerves then slowly exhaled catching the sight of her breath visible in the icy air. She reached to the tarnished brass doorknob then opened the door.

Carefully Aggy stepped out onto the slightly rickety covered porch, feared one of her spiked heels might puncture through the worn and aged wooden planks. She cautiously stepped down onto the first wooden step, heard it slightly creak. Her eyes focused on the stunning black car trimmed in new silvery chrome. Her lips spread into a pleasant smile the moment the driver's side door pushed outward. She held her smile the moment a messy blonde haired man rose up out of the vehicle though she was disappointed for the man didn't remotely look to match the voice she heard.

"Hello!" she sang and waved at the man then watched him toss a wave and heard a quick greeting. Her eyes shifted upon the sound of the passenger door opening. Her eyes focused the moment she watched another rise from the vehicle. The driver's door slammed, her eyes blinked and within that mere second she quite possibly found the face that went with the attractive voice. Her heart instantly fluttered.

She held her smile and carefully continued down the steps to greet both men. Her eyes refused to stop their glances at the man who stepped around the front of the chrome trimmed car. Each glance she stole as many details as possible.

The man was possibly as handsome or more so than those she persistently admired in those many Hollywood magazines. He was sublimely well dressed as if he had stepped straight from one of those many Hollywood films, his frame draped in a calf lengthy four button charcoal gray trench. In that evening lighting she saw him quite mysteriously handsome. His hair was the darkest shade of black. But she caught an odd expression form across his dark eyes the moment he focused on her. Yet, minus the odd frown, she was truly impressed and thankful at the same time.

"Hello!" she again greeted, the two men stepped her direction as she stood before the porch steps with the file hugged against her chest.

The very attractive man greeted, "Miss Bayne." The frown across his eyes and perfectly shaped dark brows lessened.

Aggy instantly knew the man was the whom she spoke to, Mr. Dandridge. "Yes, that's me." she sweetly sang, "And, um," she didn't want to instantly make it known she knew who was who.

"I'm Jerry Dandridge," the definitely attractive man stated then gestured to the man beside him, "This is Billy Cole, my friend and live-in carpenter."

Aggy forced herself to look to the tall blonde man. "Hello, Mr. Cole, it's a pleasure to meet you." she politely sang then reached out her gloved hand to him.

"Hello," Billy Cole greeted back and quickly shook Aggy's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Yes," Aggy said and nodded then offered her hand to the man she spoke with on the phone, "And a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dandridge." She held her smile even though Mr. Dandridge oddly hesitated but finally he shook her hand, his covered by a black leather glove. She gathered her hand back the moment he released hers.

"Well," Aggy spoke up and begun her presentation, "I must explain that there is no power on in the house and so I unfortunately have to show you the house in very poor lighting. I'm afraid there is no heat either. It has been vacant for close to fifteen years." She glanced to Billy then looked back to Jerry, there was still that slight odd frown across his eyes. She continued her pleasantry, "I will be honest, there are plenty repairs and updating that needs to be done but this is a lovely house, one of the oldest in the entire Port Bend area."

"Repairs and updating aren't an issue." Jerry quickly spoke up, pulled himself back from what was causing the frown, "That's exactly what I'm looking for. Billy and I invest in properties such as these and, well, bring them back to life." His eyes tried to avoid truly looking at Aggy's face and sweet smile.

"That's wonderful." Aggy sang, "Well, that will undoubtedly make Port Bend residents very happy to know you're interested in remodeling the house. It has an extensive historical value." She slightly shifted on her heels aimed at the steps then offered, "Would you like to see the inside." she softly laughed, "Well, what you're able to see by lantern light."

"Billy," Jerry spoke with his eyes watching Aggy move up the steps, "Fetch a flashlight, would you."

"Sure thing, Jer." Billy agreed then left back towards the car.

Jerry stepped forward, wanted to focus on taking in the details of the house instead of the realtor. He moved up the steps, heard the wood creak beneath his expensive hand stitched leather loafers. His eyes scanned the state of the porch, always saw so much potential when there was original craftsmanship throughout a structure. His gloved hand grazed against the traditional Victorian design of the porch beam. Yes, a perfect historical beauty to occupy his attention. His eyes shifted and looked forward as Aggy stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3 Long Forgotten Memories

**Fright Night (1985)**

The Twins

Chapter Three

Long Forgotten Memory

by

~GaGa4FrightNight~

Once inside, Aggy turned around and waited until Mr. Dandridge entered the house. She watched him closely, the manner he seemed to study everything his eyes glimpsed in the poor lighting. "Again, I apologize for the lack of lighting." she spoke up.

"It's perfectly alright, Miss Bayne." Jerry said as his eyes shifted about, saw more of the original details of the foray than any average person could. His eyes reluctantly looked to the woman before him.

"Well, this is the foray." Aggy said, decided to begin explaining the layout then gestured to her right, "Through here is the traditional front parlor." she shifted on her heels and stepped into the parlor, "Three rooms on the main floor each have their original fireplaces." she stepped to the fireplace to fetch the lit lantern, "The second floor, there are two full bathrooms, a linen closet, and four bedrooms which all four have a their own fireplace." She had memorized as much about the house as possible.

Jerry eyed the parlor from the entryway. He was somewhat troubled, caught between needing to hear Aggy speak and not wanting to hear her voice. Again his eyes shifted and looked to Aggy who turned around with the lit lantern held in one hand. His brow again frowned the moment her face was illuminated by the soft lantern light.

There had been nearly a few centuries that had gone by that Jerry Dandridge, the vampire, hadn't thought about a certain face. It had taken nearly a full century to push that face to the back of his and within a century and half that face seemed to no longer exist. Living centuries could clear ones thoughts and memories as life continued at an eternal pace. There was one face he refused to forget which was immortalized on canvas and always hung on the wall of his private room in any of his temporary homes. Yet, the familiarity of the face he attempted to forget seemed to now be illuminated by the lantern light. And in a quick flash it seemed the past emerged for just a mere second giving a glimpse of what was forgotten.

Billy stepped beside Jerry. "Got it." he chimed, flipped on the large silver and wide lens flashlight. Getting no response from Jerry, he looked to his master and frowned. "Jer," he spoke up.

Jerry slightly shook his head then blinked and looked to Billy, his day watcher and only companion. "Yes," he spoke and noticed the flashlight, "Yes, Billy, you can go and inspect the exterior."

"Okay," Billy nodded then shook off Jerry's odd distraction. He turned and left back out through the front door.

"Do you have any questions, Mr. Dandridge?" Aggy asked, took notice how odd the expression was that Mr. Dandridge had when looking at her, again.

Jerry reluctantly looked to Aggy. "Would mind just showing me around the house." he suggested, "I don't need any specifics towards the listing price. I simply need to see the house and make certain it's appropriate for my specific needs."

"Oh, okay," Aggy nodded then stepped across the floor, "Well, if you don't mind me asking." she cleared her throat, "What specific needs are you requiring, Mr. Dandridge? If you give me a list, I might be able to determine if this house is what you're looking for."

He somewhat loathed the sweetness of her voice and smile. "That won't be necessary, Miss Bayne." he stated, his tone evident of tension, "For I'll no doubt know myself upon viewing the entire house." he stepped forward and reached his hand out, "In fact, if you don't mind I would like to go about it on my own."

Aggy frowned, his tone had completely changed from the pleasant melody she heard on the phone. "Oh," she reached out the lantern to him, "Well, okay. Um," she was somewhat lost of words as he took the lantern from her, "Well, I guess I'll just wait here. But if you have any questions or concerns feel free to say so."

"Thank you," Jerry forced a smile then turned and left with the lantern to begin inspecting the interior of the house on his own. He had no desire to be in Aggy's presence for very long.

Aggy's smile faded the moment she was left standing in the dark parlor. Her mind trailed over what was said and couldn't find anything remotely offensive about her demeanor. She was always received quite well by anyone she met. She softly sighed then stood silently hearing Mr. Dandridge's footsteps move about the main floor. Perhaps she made a mistake deceiving Abby. Maybe she wrong thinking she could easily sell the old property. She felt definitely wrong about the attractive voice because now she sensed an odd and unlikely disdain towards her.

After twenty minutes, Aggy sat atop the first step on the staircase. She had heard Mr. Dandridge go to the second floor and so she decided to wait for him at the bottom of the stairs. She was quite chilled by then, sat with her arms huddled over her chest. She firmly rubbed her gloved hands up and down her wool covered arms trying to cause some friction made warmth. She had caught glimpses of that Billy Cole's flashlight through the windows. There was nothing to melt the chill she seemed to get from the attractive Mr. Dandridge which was frustrating. Everyone liked Agatha Bayne. Her head lowered with her mind slightly flustered by what she might have possibly done to cause such a change in the man's demeanor.

A creak sounded from the top of the stairs.

Aggy quickly rose up and turned around. Her eyes looked to the very top of the stairs and there stood Mr. Dandridge with the lantern in one hand. "Is everything okay, Mr. Dandridge?" she asked, pushed back her discomfort and forced her sweet smile, "Is the house to your liking?"

Jerry stared down at Aggy. The house was in disrepair which he preferred and would occupy his time. "So far, yes." he finally responded then started down the stairs, "I will have Billy inspect the basement."

"Oh, okay." Aggy nodded then took a step back away from the stairs as he neared the bottom, "If you like Mr. Cole could come back during the day to inspect it thoroughly. That wouldn't be a problem."

"No," Jerry disagreed, "He will inspect it tonight."

"Oh," Aggy said and again took another step back as he paused just before the bottom step.

Jerry sense Aggy picked up on his uneasiness. Typically he was never unsettled by anyone but her face returned those memories of a very unsettling and uneasy situation. "I'm going ahead with purchasing the property." he announced, actually made that decision the moment he first saw it, "As I said, price is not an issue. The sooner the sale is finalized the better."

"Yes, Mr. Dandridge." Aggy nodded and again took a step back when he stepped down off the stairs, "We'll have the paperwork immediately."

"We?" Jerry quickly asked with his again frowned.

"Yes," Aggy nodded, "My twin sister and I own the realty."

"Twin," Jerry huffed and his eyes did a soft fluttered roll.

Aggy also frowned in response to how spoke. She was more confused by his response. "Um, Mr. Dandridge," she finally spoke, tucked her hand nervously behind her back, "Have I done or said something that offended you in any way? If I have, I apologize."

"Miss Bayne," Jerry spoke and looked at her, "Not you, personally, it's just you remind me of someone I knew long time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aggy quickly apologized though she wasn't sure what for.

Jerry took a step forward as he brought the lantern forward which softly illuminated Aggy's face. Yes, long time ago, nearly as long ago as woman in the portrait, twenty years separated those two familiar faces in the times of his mortal years. "Yes," he agreed with what he saw before him and again a quick flash of the past briefly changed the image before him. That glimpse very faintly showed an image he had so long ago forgotten but now returned so vividly. But it wasn't only her face, it also was her demeanor and the recently learned fact that she was one of two. "You're twin," he again spoke up, "Identical, correct?"

Aggy nodded, "Yes, we are identical twins."

Jerry again huffed and lowered the lantern. His eyes briefly closed, wished those long buried memories hadn't returned. His centuries were much more pleasant when he continued to mourn the loss of a sweet wife when he was only a twenty-three year old mortal. Those suddenly returned memories were part of his middle aged mortal self up until he was forty-three and in that year he was turned into the creature that stood before that reminder.

Jerry's eyes opened and again looked to that face that seemingly had resurrected from his past. "How old are you?" he asked in desire to know if his prediction was correct.

"What?" Aggy asked, confused by the question which typically was consider improper to ask any woman, "Why?"

"You and your sister," Jerry spoke, decided to give his prediction, "You're thirty."

Aggy slightly gasped in surprise. "Why, yes." she agreed and her frown tensed, "How did you know that?"

Jerry felt the aggravation begin to brew. How was it all possible?

"Um," Aggy nervously spoke up, "I'm sorry, Mr. Dandridge, but I have to admit, I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable. I don't really understand what's going on."

"I don't understand neither." Jerry commented with a somewhat angered tone, "I never would have thought..."

"Mr. Dandridge," Aggy forced herself to speak, "If it will be alright with you, perhaps I'll wait in my car and when your finished with your inspection I'll lock up the house. You can call and speak with my sister Abigail tomorrow. I think she'd be better equipped with handling this than me." She took a cautious step to the side. The tension she felt made her beyond nervous. "In all honesty," she again spoke and prepared for the truth, "I'm not even a realtor, I'm just the secretary. My sister's the real deal." She froze the moment his eyes darted at her.

Jerry oddly asked out context, "Are you not even curious who you remind me of?"

Aggy shook her head and again slid a foot to the side. The look in his eyes nearly seemed vacant yet consumed by something she didn't understand.

"You're not?" Jerry asked then shifted on his shoes and kept his eyes firmly focused on that face. If he was meant to remember again, then so be it. He would remember then again forget.

"I..." Aggy mumbled and felt her body begin to tremble, "I'll wait outside."

"No," Jerry shook his head then stepped forward and watched her slightly startle, "I haven't spoken her or her sister's name in a very long time." he sensed it was his time to face a piece of his mortal past then briefly fed into immortality, "Yes, twin sisters. Odd, hmm?"

Aggy couldn't respond as she brought a heel back.

"My last memory of them, they were thirty years of age. Again, odd." Jerry stated and took another step back which forced her to slightly jump back a step, "Tayte and Thea were their names. But though they were identical, they were by far quite different." he took another step forward keeping his eyes deeply focused as those memories emerged, "Tayte was the more dominant of the two, strong willed and filled with determination. Ah, but Thea was so sweet." Yes, it was more of Thea that he saw in the woman in front him, the demeanor, the mannerism, and the sweetness of the smile.

Aggy heard what he said but it was still all too confusing.

"It's Thea, you're Thea." Jerry oddly said, "And I know your sister is basically Tayte."

"Mr. Dandridge," Aggy found her voice, "I have to leave."

"No," Jerry simply denied and shook his head, "You're not going anywhere."

Aggy was becoming fearful. The confusion the man's statements made it all more frightening. She shakily brought her foot back, regretted never having informed Abby what she was up to. The first time in her life she lied or kept a secret and it seemed it was backfiring on her. "I'm not supposed to be here." she confessed, "Please, I have to leave. Abby's expecting me soon and if I don't show up..." Her eyes grew wider, she caught an odd light that reflected from his eyes in an almost animalistic manner. "What are you?" she mumbled with a soft gasp.

"No," Jerry spoke, "You're not supposed to be here." He lifted his hand then slowly dimmed the lantern until it was completely turned out. He silently crouched, his eyes held their focus on the terrified woman before him, and set the lantern on the floor. Gracefully he rose, eyes intense as those forgotten memories continued to return. His eyes made a quick shift looking to the confused face of Billy's. "Billy," he spoke, "Go to the realty office and inform Miss Bayne's sister that there is a problem with the Cadillac."

"Huh," Billy mumbled, glanced to the quite terrified woman then back to Jerry, "Jer, what?"

"Do it!" Jerry snapped with a sneer across his lips, "Bring the sister here." His eyes shifted their aim at Aggy and he stated, "I will stay here with Miss Bayne."

"Um, okay," Billy said, still confused, then took a step back.

"No!" Aggy protested and turned on her heels and looked to the blonde man then snatched the sleeve of his jacket, "Please don't!"

Billy shook his head then pulled his sleeve free of the woman's grip. He left out the door, slammed it behind him. He never questioned Jerry but in his mind he certainly was questioning what had happened while he was inspecting the exterior of the house.

Aggy went for the door but a sudden burst of energy spun her around and slammed her back against the door. Her wide horrified eyes looked into the nearly black brown that focused within hers. Her pounded inside her erratically heaving chest. Within those large brown eyes she could read that it wasn't her that was being seen, it was another being recognized. She loudly gasped the moment those black leather gloved hands firmly grasped the sides of her face. "Please," she shakily pleaded.

Jerry's eyes remained wide as they took in all the details of that familiar face from memories lost. The memories collided with the reality before him. He had truly forgotten and knew why.

At twenty-three, a mortal man, he was married to a lovely young woman from that foreign land of England. As a child his family ran from their homeland and took refuge in England and became established amongst the wealthy and royal. That marriage was arranged and he fell in love. But in those times, life was cruel and so, only married for mere two years she died before giving birth to their first child and took their child with her. And for fifteen years he held his wife's memory immortalized in that portrait. For fifteen years not another woman could take him from his mourning. Not a single one could encourage him away from the pain of loss, not even his sweet, sweet sister.

Now, before his widely focused eyes he was the reminder of the moment love seemed again possible. His eyes closed as his hands firmly held the sides of Aggy's trembling face. Yes, the memories returned though they always were there. His eyes slowly opened unveiling their red and orange envelopment. He didn't want to remember for it became the defining moment of what he had become. "Have you ever wanted to return to the past," he spoke with such a solemn tone, "To change that one moment where your life was forever defined?"

Aggy couldn't speak, her lips slightly gaped but her fear was severely heightened by the discoloration of Jerry's eyes.

Jerry slightly tilted his head and forced himself to truly see the details of Aggy's identical face. "I would give anything to change that moment." he confessed, "But I can't." His hands adjusted, one grabbed the front of Aggy's throat as the other gripped the back of her neck. He took quick step back then pulled her forward and kept his eyes focused on the fear paling her familiar face. "You're a reminder of that moment which can never be changed." he stated with a growth of frustration in his tone. He continued to step backwards while keeping a tight hold of her.

"Please," Aggy managed to sob through the tightened grip about throat.

Even Aggy's plead probed Jerry's memories. "No!" he shouted and swiftly turned on his shoes then quickly brought Aggy slammed down against the floor. He forced himself to ignore her loud sobs and strained scream of terror. His right hand held firm her throat as his left hand nearly gently touched against the side of her face. "I don't want to remember." he stated, leaned down bringing his face just above hers. His eyes saw the swell of fearful tears fill her large hazel eyes.

He felt the emotions of those memories enrage inside him. His eyes saw the etchings of pure horror throughout Aggy's familiar features. The emotions of his past filled within his wildly shifting eyes. He tightened the grip about her throat, heard her struggled gasp. He closed his eyes tightly, the images from that past moment plagued him.

Centuries of keeping those memories blocked cracked open and flooded the moment he saw Aggy's face.

Two sisters, identical twins but personalities different. Tayte and Thea came to the family home when they were in their early twenties as part of the large staff. Tayte was spirited and strong willed to nearly a fault. Thea was full of sweetness and whimsy to nearly a fault. Two identical faces and passed the mirrored masks were two separate individuals yet they were inseparable, another near fault. They had come from a poor background, mainly a family known for servitude amongst the wealthy but by far weren't poorly educated having been given the opportunities from previous employment.

Tayte kept to herself from the very beginning, worked tirelessly and without question with hidden goals passed her determined hazel eyes. Thea was the more personable type, every individual who entered the home were greatly appreciative to her boisterous sweetness and kindness. The other staff, they appreciated and respected Tayte's authoritative presence and they adored Thea's charming essence that was always expressed by the most enduring smile which he sadly remembered the moment he laid eyes on Aggy.

His eyes snapped wide open and looked to the strained expression over Aggy's discoloring features. "Why?" he spoke over Aggy's chokes, "Why now? Why must I be reminded the full extent of what I am?" His grip tightened which prompted Aggy to loudly choke. He lowered and brushed the side of his face against hers, felt the heat fill her face as the blood and oxygen as being choked off. His eyes again closed, more of those despised memories flooded forward. "I don't want to remember." he nearly sobbed with the emotions cracked in his tone.

For fifteen years he held himself captive in his mental and emotional mourning of the tragedy that was his short lived marriage. Every evening he would find himself focused on that painted portrait of his departed beloved. For years the twins had been part of the household but he paid no mind, too consumed by his miseries. Yet, it was an illness brought on by nights of drinking spirits at the village inn and one evening of chilled rain that finally introduced him to one of the twins, Thea.

With Thea abundance of kindness and love for all those that surrounded her, it was her who took on the responsibility of the ill lord of the homestead. Surely there were others of the staff that might have done the same but Thea had established herself as his sister's favorite. Thea was basically everyone favorite and in that moment of illness she became his favorite as well. It was the first time in all those fifteen years that he had truly looked upon Thea who was nearly thirteen years younger than him. Yet, he barely spoke a word, focused on everything she did and said in honor of caring for his illness which, in the beginning, he prayed would take him from life and return him to his beloved wife. There was always a smile across her lovely full mouth and always the sweetest of stories that sounded passed with that strong commoner accent.

He laid there and keenly listened to her every word. Enjoyed the moments of her nearly girlish giggles when she spoke of humorous stories of other households she and Tayte tended. The more and more he listened and watched her, the more he realized she was more than just a household employee. He finally was able to see another lovely woman in a familiar light as he had his wife. And when the illness passed, he no longer sought comfort from local wines or ails. He found himself comforted by Thea's very presence which seemed to burst a long desired and needed light on his existence.

And, in a singular moment, he fell completely for the woman who shared an identical face with her sister. He knew the differences between the twins and Thea was the difference he needed. There was no weakness in caving to that natural need which also was a desire. Yes, it was frowned upon for someone with his status to willingly swoon one below his status. Yet, he didn't see her as beneath him, she was quite possibly more a person than those around him. She was everything he needed, wanted, and greatly desired. She was beautiful with thick dark brown hair, naturally pale skin, and large expressive hazel eyes filled with light and happiness. Her very essence radiated purity of an untarnished spirit. He no longer felt misery, there was no misery to be given or had when near Thea.

His eyes again snapped open, Aggy's chokes weakened. His eyes shifted, the effects of his strangling grip visible in her wide teary eyes. "I'm sorry," he spoke, for the first time in centuries there was an unnatural hint of tears within his reddened eyes, "I never wanted to hurt you. It was Tayte's fault what happened. You were never meant to be hurt, it was meant for Tayte because she wanted to kill me."

He pressed his lips firmly against Aggy's cheek. He heard clearly the fading of her heart beat, her breathes barely there. His eyes again closed. "Thea," he mournfully spoke.

Five years, five wondrous years he experienced happiness again. The miseries of losing his wife faded but her memory always honored. For five years he found himself blissfully distracted and secretly courted Thea throughout the rooms and halls of the homestead. Perhaps those around knew what had happened between them but, in ways, he had no care. He was again happy and felt the effects of love. There was no love more purely given than the love he received from Thea. Yes, he loved his departed wife but there was a difference in the love between he and Thea. Their love developed, not forced to develop through an arrangement. Yet, something came in attempt to end that love in the form of an intended who was the original intended before the family took refuge to England.

Yolanda, a nearly wicked beauty from a prominent family from the homeland. Yolanda's brother had already been married for twenty years to his sister but had been held back from joining them during the refuge. Now they returned, came to England to reunite his sister and her husband and at the same time Yolanda was to be his wife.

The moment Yolanda stepped foot into the home that was when things became twisted and distorted. The mature beauty was far more refined than a mere household employee such as Thea. Yet, he did everything in his ability to push that arranged intended aside to keep his eyes solely on who he knew was the true prize, his Thea. Yet, the powerful lovely had her wiles that seemed nearly supernatural in nature. And, so, the struggle against betraying who he truly loved began which undoubtedly brought forth the defining moment of what he had become at the age of forty-three. He lost his will, driven by the force of something powerful that seductively radiated from Yolanda's eyes. And the heart break began for so sweet and enduring Thea which triggered Tayte's hatred towards him.

The night it all escalated, the evening when he became what he was, the heart break became death. The horrors of that night were again in his mind and Aggy's heart stopped as did her breaths. His eyes again opened and looked to that all too familiar face that now was lifeless. The light was gone. The sweetness snuffed away. Why had he killed her? What were his reasons for killing someone he knew wasn't who she appeared to be? Why did he kill anyone? To survive, to continue living a miserable immortal existence filled with nothing but death, that was why.

His hand held firm against her throat as his gloved fingers gently traced along the shape of her face. In a painful flash he saw that other final moment where he had mistakenly taken the purest life he had ever known. The twins were inseparable which put Thea directly in front of Tayte the moment he plunged the sword forward, pierced both sisters at the same exact time. Tayte was going to kill him because of what Yolanda had done. He would never intentionally harm or kill Thea but Tayte was different. The moment Thea took her last breath was the moment he wanted that moment to be buried. He hated the reminder of what he had done. He despised the bond between identical twin sisters because if it hadn't been for that bond, quite possibly the real Thea would be there with him forever.

The sound of the front door swinging open tore Jerry from his thought. Swiftly he rose up and aimed his eyes directly at the other identical face. Before Abby could scream in horror to the sight of Aggy lying dead on the floor, she was ruthlessly snatched by the face and with a twist her neck snapped.

Abby's body fell to the floor before Jerry's feet. His lips sneered as his eyes glared down at the representation of Tayte, who he blamed for Thea's death. Yes, he blamed Yolanda, she was dealt with accordingly. Yet, if Thea hadn't been so deeply bonded with Tayte she wouldn't have stepped in the way.

"Ah," Billy murmured, what the hell just happened?

"We're moving on." Jerry drolly said then looked to his stunned watcher, "There is nothing in Port Bend that is of any interest to me." He stepped over Abby but paused and looked over his shoulder. His eyes looked down at Aggy, at the perfect replica of Thea. He sighed then turned away sending that recently returned memory again into the furthest depths of his mind.

"Ah," Billy again murmured and briefly pointed at the bodies left on the floor. He turned to the side and watched Jerry casually step out the front door. He stepped for the door and asked, "Ah, Jer, what the hell?"

_(Author)_

_Okay, this is a heads up, Fright Night peeps! This was a big hint being dropped about a Fright Night fan fiction that will soon be in the making. This latest idea was given by fellow Fan Fiction friend Vendhela. She and I have been knocking our heads together coming up with a type of epic story that will totally twist Fright Night. A hint of things to come... The story will begin where Fright Night ended with the big explosive death of Jerry Dandridge and the results of the explosion will tear a hole into the Fright Night universe... Look for this totally different story that will have nothing to do with anything I've written, no links to anything. This will simply become a story developed and put together by me and Vendhela! _


End file.
